Lonely
by RKQS12
Summary: The gang goes to deactivate a tower and get an experience that they never want again.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Lyoko. I do not own the song, "Im so lonely." I know I reworded it slightly to fit the story.

-()-

"The tower is northeast of where you are in the desert region." Jeremie said into the microphone, having just virtualized Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. They got on their vehicles and Aelita got on Odd's vehicle with him. As they approached the tower they saw something that immediately got them into attack mode. They saw a man who was wearing black pants and a red shirt; he had red pupils and black hair. He looked about sixteen years old.

"Don't attack." The person said.

"Why should we listen to you, Xana?" Ulrich asked drawing out his katana.

"Because," Xana said. He took out a microphone and started to sing:

_Lonely, I'm Mr lonely, I have nobody for my own.  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely. I have nobody for my own. I'm so lonely._

_Y'all, this one here, goes out to all my players out there, man, ya know  
That got that one good girl, dawg. That's always been there man, like took all the bullshit  
Then one day she can't take it no more and decided to leave._

Xana looked at Aelita as he sang and everyone was frozen in horror as he sang.

_Yeah, I woke up in the middle of the night in sector 5_

_and I noticed my girl wasn't by mah side,  
Coulda sworn I was dreamin for her, I was faintin', So I had to take a little ride,  
Back tracking on these ten years, Tryin' figure out what I did to make it go bad,  
Cause ever since Aelita left me, My whole life came crashing and,_

_I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, and I have nobody for my own.  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, and I have nobody to call my own._

_Can't believe I had a girl like you _

_and I just let you walk right outta my life to be materialized,  
After all I put you through, you still stuck around and stayed by my side,  
What really hurt me is I broke your heart, baby  
You're a good girl and I had no right,  
I really wanna make things right, cause without you in my life girl, I'm so_

_I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, and I have nobody for my own.  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, and I have nobody to call my own._

_Been all about Lyoko ain't never met a girl,  
That can take the things that you been through  
Never thought the day would come  
Where you'd get up and run and I would be out chasing you for your memory  
Cause ain't nowhere in a virtual universe I'd rather be,  
Ain't no one in a virtual world I'd rather see  
Then the girl of my dreams that made me be  
so happy but now so lonely._

_I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, and I have nobody for my own.  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, and I have nobody to call my own._

_Never thought that I would be alone,  
I didn't think you'd be gone this long from Lyoko  
I just want you to come to my place in sector 5,  
So stop playing girl and  
Come on home to me  
Baby girl I didn't mean to try to kill you,  
I want me and you to work it out,  
I never wished to ever  
Hurt my baby and it's drivin me crazy cause I'm so_

_I'm so Lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, and I have nobody for my own.  
I'm so lonely, I'm Mr. Lonely, and I have nobody to call my own._

_Lonely, so lonely, lonely, so lonely, Mr. Lonely, lonely, so lonely so lonely. _

Xana finished singing and Aelita looked horrified out of her mind.

"Xana, uh buh-bye." Odd said. Yumi threw her fans, Odd shot about 50 laser arrows, and Ulrich made three of him self, used super sprint, and used his katana to push Xana over the edge into the digital void. Aelita went into the tower to deactivate it. They got back to Earth.

"I vote this attack to be the weirdest yet." Yumi said to everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement.

-()-

**A/N **This is the result of being bored and having writers block of my story, "The Past that was Meant to be Forgotten." Well, I don't really have much writers block only on the little spot, but I also don't want to chapter 11 but I've been planning for that chapter for awhile and it needs to be there. Anyways, this story came because I was watching some High School Musical songs and thought during one of them what if Xana started to sing and well, here's what happens.


End file.
